


Steve Squared goes to Yzerland

by SadRoxas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, blindfold, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRoxas/pseuds/SadRoxas
Summary: Steve comforts Steven in more ways than one





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venticaramellatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venticaramellatta/gifts).



> I'm so fucking sorry

"So," Steven said stretching his legs out into the aisle of the private airplane "We haven't made this trip in a while". Steve was fixing them both drinks on the cart secured to the wall. He turns around and offers Steven his scotch before sitting down across from him.  
"We haven't missed the playoffs in a while" Steve says flatly before sipping his drink. Steven's face contorts in displeasure. "To soon?" Steve asks and motions for Steven to drink. Stamkos downs the scotch in one gulp, Yzerman watching the slow bob of his Adam's apple.  
"No, no it's fine" Steven says politely even though it's obviously struck a nerve. "I just-" a pause as he tries to find the words that seem to feel heavy on his tongue "I just wish I was there. I wish that I wasn't injured. I wish that I could be the captain this team deserves." Steven says, feeling raw. Steve gives him a sympathetic look. He knows what that's like. God, does he know what that's like.  
Steve takes another sip of his drink, lets the taste drench his tongue, lets the alcohol burn his throat, before responding. "Injuries happen, Steven. They happen and it's frustrating. But the best way you can be a captain is to get better and come back stronger than before. And that's what you did." Steven looks admittedly unimpressed. Like he's heard the words a thousand times. He moves to get up and freshen his drink but is stopped by a warm hand on his mid-thigh. He traces the hand up to an arm, a shoulder, a familiar face with a knowing look. Steven sits back down but the hand doesn't leave. Steve gently squeezes his thigh, in an act of comfort. "You did all you could. The team did all they could. Next year." He says. Steve gives another firm squeeze before standing up and taking Steven's cup and heading over to the cart.  
As he pours the drink he glances back at Steven who’s still looking dejected. “Look,” he says capping the bottle of scotch and setting it back on the cart “You’ve got to stop worrying. I know it’s easier said than done but it’s not helping anyone, especially you.” Steve walks over to Steven and hands him his drink gingerly before plopping himself in Steven’s lap with a knowing smirk. Steven is solid, all muscle beneath him. Steven is caught a bit off guard but easily supports Steve with a hand around his waist, palm cupping his hip. Steve takes Steven’s drink back and takes a sip. “As someone who’s been in your position- the captain of a franchise and a generational talent- believe me when I say the best thing you can do for the team is relax.”  
Steven is thoughtful for a minute before his stiff shoulders slump. “You’re right. No need to be stressed on the island.” Steve smiles accomplishedly. “Exactly. Now, maybe there’s something we can do to make you relax a little faster” he says, grinding his hips down into Steve’s lap ever so slightly and loosens the tie Steven is wearing around his neck. Steven lets out a gasp and makes quick work of getting Steve’s jacket off. The fabric falls to the floor and Steven’s tie is quick to follow.  
Steven’s shirt is the next thing to go and from there it’s Steve’s hands trailing down Steven’s torso. Their lips are locked in a heated kiss as nimble fingers find their way to Steven’s belt, undoing it with precision. Steve breaks from Steven’s mouth with a smirk. “I’m gonna blow you, eh” he says sliding down to his knees. Steve waits for any sort of hesitation, a sign to stop. Steven smirks “If you’re so insistent” he says and spreads his legs. Steve frees Steven of his pants and grabs something from the floor. “Close your eyes” he says. Steven gives him an odd look but does as he’s told. Steve takes Steven’s discarded tie and wraps the widest part around his eyes then ties it securely in place. “Really a blindfold?” Steven asks, a smirk playing on his lips. Steve kisses him quickly “Relax” he stresses as he gets back to work.

Steve tentatively licks up Steven’s shaft, pausing for reaction. Steven huffs a bit and that’s enough for Steve. Steve makes quick work of enveloping Steven in his mouth, opening his throat and taking Steven to the base. “Fuck” Steven practically shouts and his hand foes to Yzerman’s short hair. He grips tightly and pulls his head up just a bit. Steve pauses, let’s Steven’s hands loosen on his hair before he continues. Methodically, Steve sucks in and moves up and down Stamkos’s shaft, occasionally going to the head and using his tongue.

Stamkos grunts and gives warning before he comes but instead of pulling away, he doubles down and takes Steven to the base again, choking a bit. Steven comes down Steve’s throat and the pilot announces they’ll land in about twenty minutes.

They leave the plane much more disheveled than when they got on. Steven missed a few button loops while rebuttoning his shirt and his tie somehow made its way around Steve’s neck, undone. “So,” Steve says clearing his throat as he walks down the plane steps “Feeling relaxed?” he smirks.


End file.
